


What Goes In Must Come Out.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [11]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Vomiting, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim is certainly not foreign to illnesses. This particular one, however, has him rushing to the bathroom every couple of hours to expel the contents of his stomach, even if he's not eaten anything. Dimitri is worried about him, but doesn't offer his input at first, because he knows how stubborn Jim is when it comes to seeing a doctor.That doesn't stop him from caring for his boyfriend in any way he can, though.It's only when the vomiting gets worse, and Jim's spending more and more time hunched over the toilet seat, that Dimitri insists on him going to the doctor and getting this sorted out.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	What Goes In Must Come Out.

Jim finds himself hunched over the toilet seat for the third time that afternoon, dry heaving after his latest bout of violent vomiting that only seemed to get worse since that morning. He won't be surprised if he decides to camp in the bathroom overnight, just so he won't have to get up every hour to empty his stomach.

Dimitri finds himself dealing with a very sick boyfriend, and he doesn't exactly know how best to comfort Jim, if he's being honest. He's never dealt with this sort of thing before. The best he feels he can do is rub Jim's back during these violent episodes of throwing up.

Jim is certainly not foreign to illnesses. This particular one, however, has him rushing to the bathroom every couple of hours to expel the contents of his stomach, even if he's not eaten anything. Dimitri is worried about him, but doesn't offer his input at first, because he knows how stubborn Jim is when it comes to seeing a doctor.

That doesn't stop him from caring for his boyfriend in any way he can, though.

It's only when the vomiting gets worse, and Jim's spending more and more time in the bathroom, that Dimitri insists on him going to the doctor and getting this sorted out.

"I told you, Dimitri, I'm fine."

"But you're clearly not fine, Jim, you've been throwing up for a week now! That's not normal."

"God, you're such a worry-wart."

Dimitri rolls his eyes and huffs, rubbing at his temples while Jim crosses his arms. Finally, the younger throws his hands up into the air in defeat.

"If I go, will you shut up about it?"

"Yes, but only if you also follow the instructions that he gives you to a T, understand?"

"I make no promises."

Dimitri glares daggers at his partner, but softens up when Jim gives him a kiss. Before the younger pulls away, Dimitri grabs his hips and tugs him back in for another, longer kiss.

Jim breaks the kiss and runs to the bathroom yet again, retching his dinner into the porcelain bowl.

"Okay, I know it was sudden, but it couldn't have waited until after we were done?"

"I can't control my body, Dimitri," Jim rasps, glancing over his shoulder at the other, who's standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face, "unless you wanted me to throw up in your mouth. Did you want me to?"

Dimitri makes a face of disgust at that image, vigorously shaking his head. He then goes and calls their doctor, scheduling an appointment for Jim the following morning.

* * *

The drive to the doctor's office has Jim nauseated, clutching a trash can like it's his lifeline. They walk into the waiting room and Dimitri begins filling out the paperwork while Jim watches a young couple with their child, the poor kid in the same position that he's in, holding onto a garbage bag for dear life.

"James Hawkins?" the doctor finally calls.

"That was fast," Dimitri mutters to Jim as they follow the doctor into an exam room. When Jim explains the symptoms, the doctor nods along and writes on a notepad.

"Okay," the doctor says after Jim is done, "so it sounds like you're just suffering from a severe stomach bug. My wife and baby boy have been exhibiting the same symptoms you're describing, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's what it is. So," he writes down a prescription on a piece of paper and hands it to the young man, "take this to the local pharmacy. I need you to follow the directions on the bottle very carefully, and take special note of the side effects."

Jim nods and takes the paper from the doc, who nods and then dismisses them. Dimitri drives them over to the pharmacy and gets the medicine, handing Jim a bottle of water and a pill from the container. The other takes it without a fuss, swallowing it easily.

For the next few days, Dimitri makes sure that Jim takes his pills, and by the end of the week, he's feeling much better. The older man makes sure to give his boyfriend plenty of love and praise for his cooperation with both him and the doctor, which puts Jim in a much better mood.

Jim proposes that they go out to eat for dinner on the last day of his taking the pill, and he doesn't rush off to the bathroom once.

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh prompt down! I'm actually really proud of myself right now! I hope you guys enjoy this fic!


End file.
